To the future Us
by sleepy-jackalope
Summary: A previous Ladybug and Chat Noir write letters to the heroes we know today. Giving them advice concerning their partners. Basic fluff and implied Ladynoir, please read and review!


Nina Goldwin slowly walked into her living room, noting the man hunched over her coffee table. A soft smile found it's way onto her face. She leaned against the door frame, allowing herself to take it in. Dark brown hair, with dark sun kissed skin. Fierce gray eyes and a muscular build. Everything that made up Eric Silva. Her friend, her partner, her... lover. She walked over to him and rested her chin on the top of his head.

"What are you doing?" She inconspicuously sniffed his hair. Soap, leather, and some other smell she could only describe as "Eric".

"Writing a letter to the next Ladybug." She made a question sound, prompting him to continue. "You can feel it can't you? Tikki, Plagg, they're fading from us. They're going to choose new heroes soon. I want to prepare them, or at welcome them." Nina frowned slightly and sat down across from Erik. It was true, she hadn't seen Plagg in his physical form in a few days. It had been two months since they had defeated their Hawkmoth. Chat Noir and Ladybug hadn't been needed since then. It made sense for the kwaimi's to leave them, they had to be prepared for when Hawkmoth resurfaces.

"Do you think they were going to tell us?" Eric glanced up from his letter. Nina couldn't help but imagine him as Ladybug, her Ladybug. It had been quite a surprise when she found out her icy, sarcastic classmate was actually her crime fighting partner and crush. She wasn't disappointed when she found out, she was relieved actually. Her Ladybug had stopped being some unreachable god, and became a very understandable human.

"Knowing Tikki she'll probably wait until the very last moment to tell me. To "make it hurt less". And Plagg-" Eric grimaced, he had never understood the black cat. "He'll probably forget until Tikki reminds him." Nina laughed.

"True. Plagg has cheese for a brain." She went quiet and watched Eric go back to writing his letter. She wondered if she would miss being the well-known crime fighter: Chat Noir, or if she would just continue on with her life. Eventually forgetting about it.

No. She would miss it. She would miss patrolling at night with Eric, where it felt like it was only the two of them in the world. She would miss patching each other up after a fight, telling their favorite moments from the battle. She would miss having a secret that only Eric and her knew. This had tied them together and honestly... Honestly she was worried once it was gone, nothing would hold them together.

Noting that his normally chatty partner had gone silent, Eric looked up again. She was worried, about what, he wasn't sure. But he could read her like a book.

"What's eating you?" He asked. She probably didn't want to lose the freedom Chat Noir at brought her. He knew that she wasn't allowed much freedom when she was younger, and being Chat Noir was one of her escapes. Even now, after they had defeated Hawkmoth, he sometimes would hear her leave their shared apartment, racing across rooftops underneath the starry skies. Sometimes he would follow her, other times he'd leave her alone, knowing she needed space.

"You do think that after Tikki and Plagg leave..." She hesitated, and Eric stopped himself from reaching for her hand. They had been dating for a month, and he still wasn't too comfortable with physical contact. "Do you think we'll have nothing that connects us?"

Eric blinked. Startled by her answer. Her first concern hadn't been about losing her freedom, it was about losing him. His heart clenched inside of his chest. For once he regretted making fun of her romantic speeches in class, she deserved better than a sarcastic, pessimistic bloke like himself. He took a deep breath and glanced at the coffee table below him.

"No I don't. We'll always have this connection. Even if we didn't, we'd find a way back to each other." He reached out a grabbed the end of her braid. Rubbing her almost white, blond hair between his fingers. He looked into her practically golden eyes. "We'll be fine, I promise."

When she smiled, he let go of her hair and picked up his pen.

"Now, if you'd stop interrupting me, I have a letter to write. If you would leave..." His usual monotone voice was back. Nina concluded that that was the most tenderness she'd get from him tonight. She stood, purposely ruffling his papers so he was forced to look up and glare at her.

"I'm off to go take a shower-" She ignored his muttered "thank goodness, you stink" and with a smirk added. "there's plenty of room if you want to join me."

" _Chat..._ " She laughed as he threw her pen at her, easily deflecting it.

"Ladybug." She ran out of the room before Eric could throw anything else at her, but not before hearing him say.

"She'll never change... and I hope she doesn't."

* * *

Marinette ran up to her room, chasing after Tikki. It had been a week since she had been introduced to the kwami and became Ladybug. She still wasn't use to it. To think of herself as a superhero... It was terrifying. But exciting at the same time.

"Tikki, slow down! I don't want my mom to see you!" She hissed after the small red ball of energy. She bit back a smile at Tikki's giggles. Once they reached her room Marinette sighed with relief. She plopped into her desk chair, closing her eyes.

"Do you think I should take a nap before I do homework or after? Chat wants to try night patrolling and I don't want to be exhausted tomorrow." Marinette waited for an answer. Despite the short amount of time they had been together, she had really come to like Tikki, and trusted her opinion. Which is why she found her silence odd.

"Tikki?" Marinette opened her eyes, realizing Tikki was no where to be found. She scanned the room until her eyes fell onto the desk in front of her. A glaringly bright red envelope. Marinette looked around her room once more, nothing. She picked up the envelope and carefully opened it. It was addressed to "Ladybug". Supposing that was her, she continued reading.

 _Dear future Ladybug._

 _You don't know me, but I'd like to think that I know you. My name is not important, all you need to know about me is that I was once a Ladybug, like yourself. There aren't a lot of things I can tell you that Tikki hasn't. But what I can tell you is yes, it does yet easier, and no, your sleep schedule will never be the 're going to meet a lot of people, and each one will have a different problem. Don't be hard on them, it's easy to fall victim to Hawkmoth. Love these people outside of being Ladybug, they'll need it. And... You'll need it as well. Make friends with them, with everyone really. Remember, love defeats hate every time._

 _Now, enough sap. The reason I wrote this letter isn't to tell you to love everyone. I wrote this letter to tell you to trust your partner. Chat Noir. I know it's hard to trust a complete stranger, especially one whom's name you don't know, but... Please, don't write them off. I confess, I tried to avoid my Chat. I was selfish, I didn't want to let this stranger into my life. My stubbornness almost cost my Chat her life. I regret that every day. Trust your partner. They'll bring you happiness in places you would least expect._

 _from, a former Ladybug._

Marinette put the letter down, smiling softly. She had only known _her_ Chat for barely a week, and was surprised how well they worked together. She would trust her overly flirty kitty. Because, maybe, maybe the author of the letter is right. Chat could bring her happiness if she just let him. Marinette folded the letter and tried to put it back into the envelope, but noticed something else inside. A small picture (barely the size of her palm). She pulled it out and studied it. A man, dressed similarly to herself as Ladybug was kissing a woman who dressed similarly as Chat on the cheek. The amount of happiness in the woman's eyes was extraordinary.

"I don't think Chat's going to bring me happiness in _that_ way." She mumbled, thinking of the new boy in her class, Adrien. "But who knows..." She finished her eyes falling on the couple, a warm feeling entering her chest.

* * *

Adrien groaned as Plagg nudged him again.

"Plagg, I already got you cheese today, can't you seem I'm busy?" Adrien motioned to his math homework, which he was currently half way done with. Plagg snorted.

"One, that cheese was barely tolerable, two that's not what I want." Adrien looked over, eyes widening when he saw that Plagg was holding an envelope twice the size of his body. Adrien took the envelope from him, eyeing the kwaimi suspiciously. "What is it?"

"A letter from my last Chat, she was insistent I gave it to you. Come on! Open it!"

"What does it say?" Plagg groaned.

"I don't know! She wouldn't let me read it!" Adrien ripped the letter open, eager to see what advice his predecessor had for him. He slowed down at the messy handwriting in front of him. He grabbed Plagg out of the air, put him on his shoulder, and began reading.

 _To future Chat Noir._

 _Hi! I don't have much time, Eric thinks Plagg will be leaving today. But that's beside the point. I don't have much to say, only that falling in love with Ladybug is natural. Plagg refused to tell me anything, but I figured that it's destiny to fall for Ladybug. Whether it be platonically or romantically. This might be my hopeless romantic speaking, but it made sense. Right from the beginning, I felt a connection with my Ladybug, despite not even knowing his name. It felt natural, to fall in love with him. It took a long time for him to feel the same way... I guess what I'm trying to say is... Don't push it, let things happen naturally. Pay attention to your surroundings, because the one you love is closer than you think. You just need to look for them._

 _For someone who doesn't have a lot of luck, I'm pretty lucky. I've never been good with words, and I haven't been able to convey what I wanted too... But just know, that even when everything is going wrong, there will always be something good. My something was Ladybug, you figure out yours._

 _Love, a former Chat Noir._

Plagg grunted, disgusted.

"She always was a romantic." He grunted. Adrien scanned the words again. Hope filling his chest.

"They were happy, weren't they?" He said, gesturing to the letter. Plagg nodded reluctantly.

"I never understood it, they looked at each other the same way I look at cheese. It was disgusting." Adrien laughed and pushed the kwaimi away from him. He tucked the letter into one of his notebooks. He smiled at the ceiling.

"Happy, I wonder if she'd be happy with me?"

* * *

Eric found Nina on the roof, a small breeze ruffling her hair. He hefted himself up, careful not spill the two glasses he was holding.

"They're gone." She whispered. He nodded, but realized couldn't see him in the darkness.

"Yeah, off to find new heroes. It's kind of relieving you know?" She tore her eyes from the city below her, looking at him curiously. "We can start a new life now, free from the worry of being heroes."

He lifted the glasses and handed her one. She took a sip of the cider, a smile forming on her lips.

"To the future us?" She clinked her glass with his.

"To the future Us."

* * *

 **a/n hahahahahahahah I don't know what happened. I kinda just wanted to write a fic about my own chat and ladybug and this happened. Anytime I read a fic and it mentions "previous" ladybugs and chats I get goosebumps XD so yeah. My first Ladybug fic, I'm probably going to write more because I just love this fandom so much. If you have any ideas for fics go to my tumblr (same name) I would love to talk to you guys :)**

 **Review!**

 **sleepy-jackalope**


End file.
